


greek tragedy

by haylor



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Famous Harry, Haylor, I MISS THEM OK, Oneshot, hoping that the previous tag was for styles and not potter, i really barely know what to do with this tagging thing, sorry it's so short omg, still new to this tagging thing!, this is probably super au but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylor/pseuds/haylor
Summary: in which harry can't get her off of his mind, but it's easy for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on the song "greek tragedy" by the wombats. i recommend giving it a listen if you're unfamiliar with it!

she hit like ecstasy; and by god, he can't get enough of it-- or of _her_.

their friends had warned them time and time again that they were doomed from the start, and their friends had been right. they had ended messily and horribly and in a flurry of flames that rivaled their initial sparks by far.

but did they care now? _absolutely not_. when it came to feeling her pressed against him as their lips fought for dominance, nothing else mattered in the world.

how could something so wrong feel so _r i g h t_?

what turned him on, exactly? was it their nights together? was it how she knew _exactly_ how to drive him crazy? she knew him so well, yet there were _still_ things he was discovering about her. she was still a fucking mystery to him, a mystery with seemingly innocent blue eyes and a tendency to throw her head back when she laughed.

was it the fighting? when the two of them would pick the absolute _**dumbest**_ shit to start a war over? they would shout and yell and scream until their throats were raw and their voices were raspy, their bodies inevitably getting tangled up in each other as they made their way to the bedroom.

it happened _**every fucking time**_. **fighting.** _sex._ **fighting.** _sex._ it was an endless cycle.

they weren't even together at this point, so why did it matter so much?

he loved the feelings she gave him, but he wasn't entirely sure if he loved the part; he played it well, but who wanted to be the guy who begged her to stay as she begged him to stop asking? _they weren't right together_ , she kept telling him. they had dated once and it didn't go well. their current arrangement was _**absolutely perfect**_ , at least to her.

but to him, it wasn't. it would _never_ be perfect. they were a greek tragedy; flawed and chaotic and beautiful and complicated. so fucking complicated.

_so why couldn't he leave her just as easily as she kept leaving him?_

 


End file.
